I Miss You Daddy
by WeRWhoWeR456
Summary: A fic dedicated to anyone who lost their parents, and all the victims of 9/11.


_It's been a year Daddy._

_I really, really miss you._

_Mommy says your safe now, in a beautiful place called Heaven._

Dinah Lance walks through the hallways only to stopped, shocked at the sight in front of her.

Oliver Queen is curled into a ball on the floor; silent tears are streaming down his cheeks as he stares blankly at the wall in front of him.

"Oliver what-" She is quickly shushed.

_We had your favorite dinner tonight!_

_And I ate it all up!_

_Even though I don't like carrots…_

Dinah hushed into silence and she could hear a soft voice. Roy's door was cracked open just a bit for her to peek in and see Roy staring at a picture of his parents.

"Hey Mom, hey Dad. So, I'm 18 years old now, I know, I'm old." He smiled a bit. "Tonight we ate lamb stew, it wasn't as good as yours though Mom. No lamb stew will ever be as good as yours." Dinah sat next to the door, still peering in slightly. Oliver was still crying, twiddling his thumbs.

"I got accepted into Star City College. Now I can stay as Red Arrow and still go to college!" He sniffled slightly. "Mom, Dad, if you can hear me, I need to know. Are you proud of me? Proud of what I've become? I love you so much. G'night guys. Don't worry; I'll talk to you again tomorrow, just like always. Some day, I'll visit you in heaven, okay?"

_Its time for me to go to bed now._

_I sleep with the lights on._

_Just in case you come home, and kiss me good night._

_Can you see me?_

Dinah slammed the door open and pulled Roy into a tight embrace. "Dinah, what are you-"

"Roy, do you do this every night?" "Well, yeah… Mom and Dad should know what is happening in my life." "How long have you been doing this?" "6 years." Dinah's heart shattered. Ollie entered the room silently. He had dry tear stains all over his face and he joined the hug. "Roy, its okay to talk to us. You don't always have to be Mr. Tough Guy."

He suddenly burst into tears. "It hurts so badly! Why won't the pain go away Ollie, why?" "I can't answer that." They sat there as Roy bawled into their chests.

_It's been five years Daddy._

_I'm in 5__th__ grade now._

_I really like computers, but math is hard._

Alfred walked down the corridor until he heard the sound of a keyboard. He poked his head around the corner to see Master Richard on the couch with a laptop. He seemed to be writing a letter, but he couldn't tell. Alfred made a mental note to ask Bruce about it later.

_Mommy lets me sleep in one of your t-shirts._

_I think it still smells like you._

_I don't have to sleep with the light on anymore._

Richard took the picture from his pillowcase. He sweetly kissed it goodnight and he laid his head down on the pillow, forgetting all about his laptop in the entertainment room. Bruce on the other hand, did not. He opened the laptop to see a letter, written by Dick, addressed to his… Bruce's heart leapt into his throat. _Parents. _

He quickly scanned through his saved documents. He had thousands of these letters; how could Bruce or Alfred not known about this? He looked for the oldest one, dating April 7th, the day Bruce had given Dick this computer as a welcoming gift.

_I started high school._

_I made the honor roll._

_I hope you're proud of me._

Bruce started to read the note dated today, September 10th.

"Dear Mom and Dad, Ninth grade is going great! I'm not the most popular person in my class, but I guess it makes sense since I'm two years younger then all of them. We got our report cards today, I got all A+'s! I made the honor roll too! Alfred made me extra cookies. They were really good, but I wish I could've eaten your cookies. I don't even remember what they taste like, but I remember they were delicious!"

_I try not to cry, Mommy says it's okay._

_I know you don't like it when I cry._

_You never wanted me to be sad._

_I try Daddy but it hurts._

"Tonight Wally and I were playing some random games at the Cave! I saw one that really connected to you guys. It was called Eternally Us; we thought it was boring at first, but in the end it showed that each of the 5 stages was connected to the 5 stages of grief. Denial, Anger, Bargaining, Depression, and Acceptance. I hear someone in the hall; it's just Alfred."

_I also made the soccer team!_

_Can you see me on the field?_

"I have to go to bed now. I hope you know that you guys are my heroes, more then Batman, Superman, even the whole league combined! I have to make a big speech tomorrow, its September 11th. I miss you guys, goodnight."

Bruce saved every single letter onto his flash drive. He would read them all; then compare them with his own letters he's written for about 24 years.

_I started thinking about colleges._

_Do you think I can be a doctor?_

Zatanna Zatara stared at Doctor Fate, who sat across from her. She did this once a month; Doctor Fate gave her one night to talk to her dad through him. She always babble on about the things happening in her life, school, her boyfriend, the Team, things like that.

"Hey dad! I started school at Happy Harbor High School today! M'gann, Superboy, and I all sit together at lunch. I can tell they really like each other. I tried out for the badminton team today, I got in! I wish you could come see me play in the tournaments though."

I know you'll be with me when I walk down the aisle.

I try not to be sad, but it hurts.

"Today, Artemis, Wally, Robin, and I all had a fake double wedding. Neither of our fathers came, though we invited them. Artemis' was on a job in Peru and I don't know if Nabu passed on the message to you. It was really fun! M'gann baked a cake and everything!"

**Team, report to the mission room.**

"We probably have to go stop Artemis' dad now! Bye dad, I love you. I can't wait to tell you all about our missions in the letters I write every night. Does Nabu ever give you those? I hope he does. I give him 7 every week to pass on to you. I love you so much dad, maybe one day you and I can actually see each other again. Bye!"

_I hope you know you're my hero._

_I miss you so much._

_Can you see me?_

Richard Grayson stood proudly on the podium and began talking. There wasn't the rumble of reporters, or cheers from the crowd; everyone was dead silent.

"Today is a very tragic day in our history. Today about two-thousand Americans died, and more than six thousand were injured. Many of you stood up and helped us cope. You pulled out the survivors, assisted the children whose parents fell; you took a stand and helped your country." Richard stepped down as Roy Harper stood where the thirteen-year-old stood moments before.

"You are all the true heroes. Sure, you don't have capes or masks, and you don't parade around in tights; it doesn't mean you aren't a hero. Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when our inner hero is revealed." The audience clapped as the two billionaire's wards sat down next to the mayors of Central City, Star City, and Gotham City. The younger boy slid his chair closer to the red head and was bawling into his chest. The older boy tried to comfort the boy while dealing with his own tears as well. "Dick," he said. Richard raised his head to meet Roy's eyes. "Your parents would be proud of you."

The younger boy nodded in agreement. Roy stroked his hair gently and allowed him to lay his head on his lap.


End file.
